100 Tomatoes: Sever Our Soul
by xxblackrose
Summary: Ten years ago, Haruno Sakura befriended a little boy called Uchiha Sasuke. Ten years later, Sakura was taken to a brothel to work off her father's debt. There, she meets another Uchiha Sasuke. Is this really the Uchiha Sasuke she once knew? SasuXSakuXNeji
1. Prologue

**100 Tomatoes: Sever Our Soul**

**xxblackrose**

* * *

**Summary:** Ten years ago, Haruno Sakura befriended a little boy called Uchiha Sasuke. Ten years later, Sakura was taken to a brothel to work off her father's debt. There, she meets another Uchiha Sasuke. A stronger, calmer and more confident Sasuke. Is this really the Uchiha Sasuke she once knew? SasuXSakuXNeji

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Haha, school's going to start soon, so I thought I'll update my page with more stories. I'm working so hard on my school assignments, I'm not paying attention to my stories.

* * *

**Prologue: Ten Years Ago**

"Are you lost?"

"No"

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No"

"Are you lonely?"

"No"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"No"

Sakura frowned at the little boy. He's a cute kid, but he's also a pain in the ass. Without a doubt, he's from one of those richer families.

Uchiha Sasuke, seven years old, new transfer student to Konoha Elementary. He sits right next to Sakura and he's face earned him instant popularity with the girls, despite his cold-as-hell personality.

"You're seven years old, but you look like you're only five." Neji sneered at lunch. Neji's the playground king. He comes from the rich Hyuuga family and he treats everyone like they're inferior. But his cousin Hinata was much easier to get along with, even though they come from the same family. Hyuuga Hinata was Sakura's second best friend. Sakura's best friend was Yamanaka Ino.

"Stop bullying him Neji" Ino shouted. "You're bullying him just because his family is richer than yours."

Neji snorted into his pudding.

"The Uchiha's are just lucky. They won't be rich for very long. My uncle told me that their family runs a very bad business. They trap little girls inside their shop and people pay them to see the little girls. That's not just bad, that's totally sick!"

"It's true Ino-chan, my daddy told me that too" Hinata said.

Ino glanced down at Sasuke. He was so small and short compared to the rest of the second graders. Even Sakura was taller than him.

"Is it true Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. "Is it true your daddy does that kind of business?"

Sasuke's mouth closed together and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Ino-chan, let's not ask him that kind of question. It really doesn't matter right? It's his daddy's business, not he's. It's got nothing to do with him." Piped Sakura.

Sasuke shouldn't pay for what he's father's doing.

" That's right Haruno, suck up to Uchiha-boy over here. Or he's daddy might kidnap you and take you to his shop!" laughed Neji.

Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke wiped away his stray tears and ran away. The very next day, Sasuke transferred to a different school and Sakura never got to see him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah yes, I edited a little bit from before. I'd like to thank xDaniiBellex for pointing that out to me XD I'm very grateful. 


	2. Chapter One

**100 Tomatoes: Sever Our Soul**

**xxblackrose**

**Summary:** Ten years ago, Haruno Sakura befriended a little boy called Uchiha Sasuke. Ten years later, Sakura was taken to a brothel to work off her father's debt. There, she meets another Uchiha Sasuke. A stronger, calmer and more confident Sasuke. Is this really the Uchiha Sasuke she once knew? SasuXSakuXNeji

* * *

**Author's Note: **A story inspired by Naruto Shippuuden's second ending 'Michi to you all'. Also a thankyou note to xDaniiBellex for pointing out my mistakes in the first chapter. And yes, I think I've corrected them. 

I'd also like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing so fast XD

-MOO CAKES

-MistressBlossom

-brittness18

-furryhatlover2543

Thank you so much

* * *

**Chapter One: **

A new school year and a new school term. Sakura sucked in a lungful of air and stared happily up at the school building. It was Sakura's last year at Konoha High. As a senior high 3rd grader, she's going to have to cram as much studying time into her schedule as possible. Plus, she's student body president, she can't let the school down.

As a service to their grade, the school made no alterations to class arrangements. Some were overjoyed, but some were peeved beyond possibility.

Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend since elementary, stared hatefully at the announcement board. She gave the nearest person a violent shove and dragged Sakura into their new classroom. A goofy smile wiggled onto Sakura's face. She knew _exactly _what she was angry about.

"What's the use of staying in the same class when Hinata's gone?" Ino complained, slamming her bag on her desk. Sakura nodded sadly and took her place next to Ino.

"But you know what I'm most peeved about? I'm most peeved about why THAT GUY hasn't left _with_ her." Ino shouted, pointing her finger at _him_ accusingly."Why did HE have to stay?"

Hyuuga Neji, the boy they had shared many 'happy' moments with ever since elementary smirked and turned around. "Yamanaka, Haruno, I see neither of you have gotten the least bit more mature."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Neither have you, Hyuuga" Sakura replied.

Neji threw her his most dashing smile. "Must we argue on the first day of school?"

"You know Hyuuga, if you weren't such a pain, I might have already fallen in love with you." Sakura said. "So I'm rather thankful to see that you haven't changed your ways at all."

"Not fair, Sakura-chan" piped Naruto (Neji's hyperactive right-hand man). "I'm not a pain, but you still won't fall in love with me."

"I'll fall in love with you when your charm matches up to Shikamaru's intellect." laughed Sakura.

Just at that moment, the classroom door burst open and their homeroom teacher, followed by a raven-haired boy, walked in. Their 'home-room' teacher Gai-sensei was both physically and mentally, a weird man. Thick, untrimmed eyebrows adorns his face, a bowl-shaped haircut graces the top of his head and he comes to class everyday wearing a green, body-fitting bodysuit. He was a cheerful man, but his sense of fashion never quite met up with his students standards.

"Welcome back to your last year in Konoha." he said, as he walked up to his little platform in the front of the class. "I hope everyone's been working out in the holidays as I requested."

Everyone, but Rock Lee, stayed silent. If there was anyone in the universe who could match up to Gai, it would be him.

"YES GAI-SENSEI, I'VE ALSO BEEN DOING BONUS LAPS, LIKE YOU ASKED ME TO!" Lee shouted enthusiastically.

Gai gave Lee a smile and a thumbs up. "Good work boy. Nothing less from my best student."

Rock Lee, was Gai's favourite student. He was like a Gai-sensei clone: thick eyebrows, a bowl-cut hairstyle and a green body-suit. He was the only one in the history of the entire school who didn't have to put up with the school uniform. But of course, most 'normal' people would have prefered the uniform anyways.

"Now class, I've got a new transfer student to introduce to you." Gai said, pushing the raven-haired boy towards the class.

The raven haired boy gave the class a smile.

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

- - -

"Is it really THE Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino asked at lunch. "THE Uchiha Sasuke who transferred into our school back in elementary?"

Sakura shrugged and looked out the window. Her mind drifted into Sakura's Lalaland. He was as handsome as she had imagined him to be. But she was puzzled. The Sasuke she knew was small, fragile, shy and cute. Is this really the 'Sasuke' she sort-of befriended ten years ago?

"Sakura, are you listening to me?" asked Ino.

"Yea, I'm listening." Sakura muttered quietly, and tuned back into dreamland.

- - -

"Uchiha Sasuke, you little prick." Inuzuka Kiba muttered through his gritted teeth.

Sasuke smiled and pinned him onto the floor again, this time, with much greater force. Kiba's spine cracked noisily as it made contact with the concrete floor. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, growled menacingly and leapt towards Sasuke, baring his sharp teeth. Sasuke chuckled to himself and threw Akamaru onto the floor, pinning Akamaru onto the ground too.

"Let go of him Uchiha." Kiba grimaced as he unsuccessfully tried to stand up.

"Let go of him? Do you think I'm stupid?" Sasuke asked. "If I let go of him, I'd be torn into shreds."

The crowd watched in anticipation.

"Uchiha-san, please let go of him" came a voice from the crowd.

Tsunade, followed by her assistant Shizune, emerged from the sea of people. Tsunade was the school's principal and she had a reputation of beating up students when ticked off. Because of this, Tsunade hardly ever leaves her office. She spends most of her time playing poker with her assistant or drinking with Jiraiya (the unknown man she keeps in her office).

"Uchiha-san, I'm going to ask you for the last time. LET THE BOY AND THE DOG GO." Tsunade shouted.

Sasuke hesitate for a moment and shrugged to himself, releasing Akamaru and Kiba. Akamaru growled but returned obediently back to his master's side. Sasuke stood up and left the crowd as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, leaving a trail of murmuring and mutters behind.

- - -

Soon after class started, the class was told to change and to wait at the gym. Gai, supposingly came down with a cold and was sent home. As the class fumbled for their P.E clothes, Sakura noticed Sasuke sitting alone in the corner of the class. Trying to seem friendly, Sakura approached him with a smile.

"Uchiha-san, do you not have your P.E uniform with you?" she asked.

"No, I have my uniform" he replied.

"Then why aren't you changing?"

"Because I'm not going to go."

Sakura sighed.

Following Ino out of the room, Sakura threw Sasuke a last look, before closing the classroom door behind her.

- - -

"Haruno, stop standing there like an idiot and pass me the ball!" Neji shouted.

Sakura gave him the evil eye and chucked the ball as hard as she could towards him. The ball hit him square in the nose and soon, streams of fresh blood gushed out, staining his white shirt. From the look on his face, he was in extreme pain, but being a Hyuuga, he insisted that he was fine and told his teammates that they should continue the game.

"Sakura, take Neji to the nurse." Kakashi shouted across the field.

Sakura cursed herself for her bad luck.

"Look what you've done to yourself Haruno Sakura.", she mumbled to herself as she walked across the field towards Neji. "Now you've landed yourself in hell."

Neji raised an eyebrow when she offered to help him.

"Haruno, be careful of the nose. It's fragile." Neji snickered. He gave his friends a thumbs-up before following Sakura to the first-aid room. His friends burst into laughter.

"You know, a bloody nose REALLY brings out your eyes. You should get it more often." Sakura muttered bitterly.

"Well, maybe I will." Neji said. "By the way, that forehead of yours is still as big as ever."

Sakura glared at him and shoved him into the first aid room. He glared at her but made no dangerous advances. Once the nurses assured him for the seventy-eighth time that he wasn't going to get a concussion and that he won't be scarred for life, the couple finally returned to the playing field.

"Thank you Haruno, for your trip with me to the nurses." He said as he returned to his team. "You've been…a _great_ help."

"It's _okay_ Hyuuga, it was my _pleasure_." Sakura mimicked. She laughed to herself and ran back to Ino, slapping her on the back for her good work during her absence.

From the windows of the classrooms, a shadowy figure stirred. Sasuke had witnessed everything. He chuckled to himself as he watched Sakura laugh. He's been studying his pink-haired classmate all day. She hasn't changed at all. Still the nosy, annoying little bitch she was before. He _did_ remember their childhood encounter and he knew she remembers it too. He laughed again as he watched her drop the ball. He noted to himself to never trust her with fragile objects. Everything was perfect. Everything was going exactly the way he planned.

"That's right Haruno, laugh and play all you want. Because it's probably the last chance god will ever give you."

* * *

**Authors Note: **And so the first chapter finishes. Actually, there's a bit more to it, but I sort of chopped it off and stuck it on the second chapter because I didn't want give too much away on the first chapter Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review...I really want to know what you thought of it. 


End file.
